Possessed
by Shazmina
Summary: Ichigo has been possessed and now has to deal with it. Everyone treats him like a walking time bomb that hears voices and don't go too close to him. But one does, a rebel named Grimmjow who isn't a stranger to Ichigo as Ichigo believes. AU/Yaoi/a bit OCC


**_I'm going to get you…_**

Shooting up from a heavy sleep. Sitting in bed, my clothes stuck to my body like glue due to the cold sweat that was all over me. Sweat dripped down my face as I panted heavily. Looking down at the bed sheet I clutched onto. Swallowing, I released the bed sheet and took in a ragged breath before sighing heavily and falling back onto the bed but with no intentions of sleeping. No, not again. Turning over onto my side having my hands rest besides my head. I took notice of a bruise slowly forming around my right wrist. Looking at it harder, fear picking at me. I could feel my heart beating faster. It was in the shape of a hand too thin to be my own.

I found myself shooting out of bed and heading to the bathroom attached to my bedroom. I pushed on the dark wooden door having it slam into the wall. But I paid no mind to it while flipping on the lights and turning to face the mirror. Looking in it, having a hard stare on myself. Examining my face, my neck in particular. In my dream, that was another place I was grabbed. Surely enough an angry red color showed there in the shape of the same hand print on my wrist. Leaning down onto the sink with my forehead resting on my arm.

"Fuck."

"So Ichigo, tell me what the voices told you." I'm not a fucking schizophrenic. I don't care what my father says or what this stupid therapist in front of me might think. But I was hearing voices, but I think this voice is an actual real person or whatever the fuck it may be. I can see him in my dreams. I can hear his voice in my head when I'm just doing day to day activities. I can feel him trying to make me go insane. And I'll admit to it, I am. Little by little, I am losing myself in an inner battle. I can feel his presence at this very moment in the back of my mind. Poking and prodding. He's whispering cold eerie words. I was not schizophrenic. I refuse to believe that.

"I already told you what he said. Why the hell do I have to keep repeating myself?" Snapped at the brainless therapist, or whatever the hell she is. My mental health doctor? I'll go with that for the moment since I'm not quite sure.

"Ichigo a voice doesn't just repeat just one thing over and over again. What does it tell you to do?" Angry, annoyed, and beyond irritated but I know if I did anything to get out of it my dad would just sign me up for a double session. And that's the last thing I wanted. Being in here with these creeps is bad for my already deteriorating health. I had been hearing this voice for a month now. His disoriented voice makes me twitch, and it rises the hairs on the back of my neck. This voice wasn't a voice of a schizophrenic kind of voice.

"I told you, it just says and I quote for the thousandth fucking time, I'm going to get you. Nothing more nothing less. He doesn't tell me to do shit. He doesn't tell me to jump in the road and kill myself. And he doesn't, I repeat doesn't fucking tell me to commit suicide." Which was a lie, well not on the kill myself part. But he does speak. Once he told me to just eat the fucking brownie I had been contemplating on eating for thirty minutes. Out of shock he had officially ended my inner argument on whether I should eat the brownie or not. I had ran away from the innocent double-fudge brownie and told the idiot in my head to shut the hell up. All I got in response was a light laugh.

"Also for the thousandth time I am not schizophrenic. This is not just any fucking voice you got it? It's like another person, a real one. Ah hell why am I telling you shit, you just think like a doctor." Huffed out with another irritable breath. My dad thinks like a doctor too. It's fucking annoying as hell. He doesn't listen. He doesn't listen one bit. He just thinks it is just schizophrenia. But I can tell you without a second thought that this voice is more than that. This voice is something else. After another fifteen minutes I escaped one torment of my day. Free from therapist of hell I walked down the street. What _exactly_ is this voice?

Month 2

_**You're going to be mine, King.**_

Standing at the window of my bedroom staring out at the sun setting for a moment before moving over to the body length mirror I had put in here. Not by my own god given free will, but because my therapist told my dad it'd be good for me to stare at myself in the mirror and tell the voice that he is not in charge of me and to leave me alone. I had to do this twice a day. Like that fucking helps. No one gets it. It's getting worse. The bruises, bruises people think I got in fights. Oh and I'm officially sleep deprived. Dark rings were thick under my eyes, hair messed up, and my clothes were very slept in. While I stared at my worse-for-wear self, I saw my reflection turn completely pale. Ivory cream skin, snow-white locks of hair, and golden irises surrounded by black.

Jumping back a bit, the reflection didn't jump. It didn't move a bit. It just stared back at me looking amused. A long grin worked its way up on the pale blue toned lips; it sent a pit of dread into my stomach. Why can I see him in the mirror? Is this some kind of joke my mind is playing on me? Is it purposely fucking with me just to get a laugh at my current situation?

"Go away." Snapped at him, now gripping the sides of the mirror and glaring at him almost nose to nose. Mirth swirled in the golden depths. He didn't respond. He just stood there staring at me, waiting for something. What was he waiting for?

"Just what the fuck do you want?" Yelled at him pushing away from the mirror and turning. I glared at the floor trying to control my racing heart. I could yell out in confusion, and desperation. I wanted to pull out my hair and give out a strangled sounding cry before falling to the floor. I wanted to break shit, and go on a rampage. I would do just about anything to get rid of this thing that is tormenting me.

"**_You know what I want._********"** Heard, the voice made my body go rigid. Stiffly turning back towards the mirror. He was following my movements at least. It made things less confusing for me. Staring back at the golden depths of this thing. Scowling, I grabbed the side of the mirror once again and pressed my forehead against what I thought would be cool glass, but instead it felt like warm skin pressing against my own. I wanted to move, but it suddenly felt like I was being held there. Looking at my hand that was gripping the mirror, a pale hand was poked out of the mirror holding my hand there. Panic started to rise again, shooting my eyes back to his own. They were dark, haunting, and promising******.**

"No I don't. You just keep repeating the same thing. I want you, I want you. What do you want from me?" His pale form leaned further towards me; his head tilted back and his tongue poked out. I felt the warm wet muscle slide up my chin to my lips before retreating.

"**_You._**" A knock came at my door, pulling away and looking back. Karin had opened the door looking duller than ever. Her expression changed when she looked at me. Her onyx eyes widened slightly while staring at me. Did I look that horrible? Probably, I hadn't left my room in two days.

"I-Ichi-nii, dinner is ready. Come eat." Right I had skipped eating as well. I should go eat; I need to get away from this body length mirror.

"Is something wrong, Karin?"

"No." She turned and left. I stood there more confused than I had been a moment ago. A build of fear in my chest reminded me of just what I was doing a moment ago. Turning back to the mirror, he was gone. Sucking in a slow breath before leaving the room. I jogged downstairs and went to the kitchen table. Thankfully dad was working late at the clinic today so I wouldn't have to deal with his childish ass.

"I'm so happy you're eating today, Ichi-nii!" Yuzu chimed happily towards me. I wanted to give a half ass grunt, but knew she really didn't deserve that little.

"Yeah." Getting an extra serving of each thing, I gave Yuzu a dull stare. She just smiled happily while serving Karin her food. Giving a light sigh before grabbing my chopsticks and digging into the rice, oblivious to the worried stare on me from Karin.**_ Just because you're not in front of the mirror, doesn't mean I'm not here._** Choking on my food a bit gaining the attention from both of my sisters.

"Don't inhale it." Karin dully stated while I drank down some water to clear up my throat. Fuck, he's coming into my thoughts more and more. Continuing eating once more. Focused more on the pale figure in my mind. What did he exactly mean by wanting me? Inhaling my dinner, I decided to do something about this once and for all. It was a long shot. But anything is better than doing nothing. Grabbing my coat since it was mid winter and slipped on my shoes.

"Ichi-nii." Turning to the voice only to find Karin in the hall looking at me with her brows pinched together lightly. Worry clear in her expression.

"Don't worry I'm just going for a walk." Her head dropped to the side for a moment, her eyes avoided mine. She lifted a hand and started to rub the side of her arm with it. What was with this nervous behavior?

"In your room earlier. When you were standing in front of the mirror. Who was that in the reflection?" Feeling my amber brown eyes widen slightly. She looked up at me; I could feel the chuckle of my pale copy start to form. She saw him? With her own two eyes, she saw him in the mirror?

"What do you mean?"

"He looked like you, but white. He had black scalar and golden eyes. Ichi-nii, what's in you?"

"It's nothing, don't worry about it." Said before leaving. That was the answer I was looking for. What exactly is inside of me? A demon perhaps? There's a high percent chance of that thing being a demon. He's tormenting me and having a fucking ball doing it. In fact I have no doubt he's a demon, just what kind of demon he is, is my question. I had already been wearing baggy sweat pants and a sweatshirt, so I wasn't too cold. Getting to a phone booth and looked through numbers finding a mystical name, Urahara's Soul Readings. Perhaps they can read what the hell is in me. Seeing the address, it wasn't that far. Making a U-turn heading down the block. The night crept up on me; the already chilled atmosphere dropped a few more degrees and seeped through my clothes. The weather numbed my fingertips and most of my face, but I still kept going. Seeing the small soul reading shop and stopped at the door breathing heavily. It didn't look open, but it was okay if it was an emergency, right?

Knocking on the door a few times before waiting to hear an answer. Knocking again but this time harder than before, finally a response came.

"Sorry we're closed!" A male voice chimed.

"I don't care if you're fucking closed I need help." Snapped at the door hoping they could hear the desperation in my tune. Knocking again,

"I need to know what's in me. I want to know if you can read it. Oie, are you listening?" Yelled hitting the door some more. Hearing a bit of a sigh before the clicks of locks coming undone. Slight joy had swelled up in my chest when the door slid open. A man with dirty blond hair, emerald green eyes, wearing a night robe with a green robe over it, stood in front of me. Tired looking and disturbed.

"There are other shops for palm reading open."

"Damn it can't you just help me?" Growled out having a hand rake through my short spiky locks trying to keep my temper under whatever control I had left. Which was about to be zilch. He looked like he was going to say something else but I had almost literally shoved my hand in his face. A few inches away, he stopped in words. His eyes fell on the lines of my palm and went silent for a while. The tension grew in me, with my already growing fear. His steal gray eyes looked up at me finally; he didn't look too serious so maybe it wasn't that bad?

"Kurosaki-san, I don't think I'm the one you need to be seeing." Pausing, how did he know my name? I never met this man in my life, yet he knows my name?

"How do you know my name?" His emerald eyes shimmered slightly in the darkness making the pit of nerves grow more tense with each passing moment.

"I read your palm, how else?" Fine, whatever I can believe just about anything at the moment.

"Fine, so what the hell is in me? And who the hell should I be seeing?" Asked with a scowl pulling further down on my lips. He waved his hand lightly as if to dismiss my demanding tone. He smiled and looked back into the shop,

"Hey Yoruichi come out here! Yoruichi-chan!" He sang before heading towards a sliding door, it slammed open revealing a tall beautiful woman with chocolate colored skin, golden eyes, and wore absolutely nothing.

"Ah put some clothes on!" Yelled covering my eyes, hearing a laugh,

"What do you want Kisuke? It's almost one in the morning." So hat-and-clogs is Kisuke? Fine, whatever, why is she naked?

"Got a live one for you. Kid has a possessive demon, and needs a little help." My hand dropped a bit from my face when I heard his words.

"Possessive demon? Agk, would you please put some clothes on!" Snapped at the woman and all of her smooth chocolate colored skin.

"So innocent, fine." Hearing a shuffle, not daring to take my hands away from my eyes even if the thought was tempting.**_ If you look, I'll hurt you._** Blinking slightly to the suddenness of my pale-copy words. Hurt me? How can he hurt me? I'm not asleep. Letting my hands drop just a pinch, I saw her pulling an orange silk robe over her bare body. She has a body many girls would envy. Big breasts, round hips, plump lips, and a small waist. Darkness suddenly covered my vision and he was in front of me.

"What the hell?" Looking around, the place is pitch black full of nothing. Just like all my dreams. How the hell did I get in here so suddenly? Could he really make me pass out that quickly? Was he able to do this at any time? Looking back at him, he was giving me a cold harsh glare,

"**_I told you if you looked, I'd hurt you._**" Before I could blink his fist was curled in my gut, choking, feeling blood coming out from behind my lips. He was to fast too see moving. I felt more hits come, a few on my shoulder, my back, and for good measure he hit my stomach once more. Flying back on the invisible floor. Rolling over on to my stomach slowly sitting up, clutching my stomach while gaining my breath.

"**_Don't do it again_**." Everything became bright again and I was awake in the shop. One this was different though. The hat-and-clogs guy along with the woman Yoruichi were besides me holding me up. I myself was gasping for air while wiping blood off of my chin.

"It doesn't look to good for you kid." Yoruichi spoke softly while studying me. Being escorted to a cushion to sit on by the table, a huge bulky guy brought some tea. He was intimidating, but then I saw the pink apron and it killed all intimidation he first emitted.

"So how long have you had the demon? A couple of days, a week." She asked after sitting down, finally someone who didn't think I was a schizophrenic. My dad should have paid me to go to these guys instead of that annoying doctor who doesn't know her ass from a hole in the ground. 'Kisuke' handed me a cloth, which I used to wipe the blood off the back of my hand and chin.

"About two months now." Kisuke had tripped over a step he'd been going up, but caught himself before falling flat on his face. And Yoruichi just stared at me with wide eyes for a moment before they turned narrow and serious. Getting a look from Kisuke as well showing surprise.

"Two months, you've been able to last two months with a possessive demon? It hurts you often doesn't it?" Rubbing my shoulder where a bruise was forming from the demon prick. Giving a short nod to her.

"This was the first time he's pulled me in while awake. Usually he comes when I'm asleep." She gave a slow nod, her golden cat eyes figuring me out.

"Okay, I think we should start at the beginning. When you first saw him, what it looks like. What he says. And I mean everything he says. And then I'll see if we can get rid of it." I felt a bit of humor form, I knew it was from the demon. What was he finding so damn funny?

"Right it started, like I said, around two months ago." After explaining everything Shiro, yes Shiro, she said it was best we give him a name instead of calling him names all the time. And since he's a white version of me I thought that fit best, plus he said he liked it when it popped up in my head. Which I immediately told Yoruichi of. So he's now known as Shiro. Explaining what kind of attacks he does for some reason. I mean couldn't I say he kicks my ass on a nightly basis and always says mine, mine, mine? Whatever, as long as she can help I'll repeat it like a national anthem. I'll sing it like the never-ending song. Or even 99 bottles of liquor on the wall.

"Two months, constant attack's, and tormenting during the day. And that was the first time Shiro physically attacked you while awake. What did you say made him do that?" Feeling my cheeks flush, I huffed and crossed my arms looking away.

"I'd rather not say."

"You dirty little pervert." Snapping my eyes back to hers, irritation growing. Even more irritated with the howl of laughter from my personal tormenter.

"Can you help me or not?" She sighed heavily and leaned back a bit giving me a good stare down before having her hands lay on the table palm up,

"Give me your hands." Not questioning her, even though I was unsure about it. I rested my hands on top of hers. Yoruichi closed her eyes, and I just sat there in silence. Kisuke was back in bed, so it was just the two of us holding hands at the table. My jaw clenched to the thought and I could have sworn there was an irritated growl in the back of my mind. Fuck, he's getting worse. His growl suddenly left, his presence completely left. What the hell? Looking at her, no, she didn't do anything. But- what? She suddenly let my hands go and was on the floor. Staring agape, she sat up and rubbed her chin before giving me a stern look.

"What happened?"

"He punched me and told me to get out." Waving my hands in front of me a bit,

"What do you mean get out. You were actually in me?" Again that struck a nerve with my so-called possessive demon but I completely ignored it since I didn't mean it like that. The little fucker is way too possessive and perverted. Again I ignored his little ball of rage that poked at my mind mercilessly, but I'm pretty much used to it by now. Phft, yeah fucking right.

"I'm a medium. I can connect with the after-life, and with souls. Since demons are damned people tortured mercilessly they are technically departed souls. So I was able to connect with the demon inside of you." Okay I've never heard of that before. And by that I mean demons being damned human souls. But I'll go with it.

"Okay, so how can I get rid of it?" She leaned back onto one of her palms having her other hand wave around a bit seemingly to try to form words but not working out. A light sigh came from her as she leaned forward a bit and looked at me with a look I couldn't even begin to try and describe.

"The demon you have is special, I've seen many cases with possessive demons. Usually they take their host, like you, within days. But months? Never heard of that case."

"So." Asked impatiently trying to get her to move along. Her lips thinned a bit before her serious cat like eyes went sharper.

"During the past two months that demon has attached his soul to yours. He's literally apart of you. Which may be the reason why he looks exactly like you. I've never seen an attachment like that from a demon." Hearing the sadistic chuckle of Shiro echoing in my mind.

"And?"

"Trying to get rid of him would kill you. He's apart of you, there is nothing I can do." The laughter increased, I stared at Yoruichi in disbelief. This asshole knew. He knew she couldn't do it, didn't he? That's what he found so amusing earlier. The prick, he couldn't just tell me? Instead he just let me get my hopes up only to be crushed again.**_ Do you expect demons to play nice?_** His crackling tone asked with mirth dripping from it._ Shut up!_

"So if I can't get him out…what do I do?" She stared at her now cool cup of tea for a few moments before answering me, during those few moments I felt like I was falling into the deep end. Pity were in those golden-cat hues, there was nothing I could do?

"He can make you pass out on his own time, he can attack you at any time. He can have complete control of your body if he really wanted to. If that happens, Ichigo, you wont be the only one at risk anymore. He's a demon, he'll go after ones close to you." Clutching the cup of tea in hand, it was still completely full, as was hers.

"So what do I do?" Asked again, with my voice drooping. She stood up having her hands rest on her hips, I stood up as well staring at her now suddenly serious composure.

"I don't recommend suicide, but he's going to kill you one way or another. And one way is, him taking over your body and you never seeing the light of day again. Or you can do something incredibly stupid to get thrown in prison, single cell, never being around anyone ever again. But since he's a demon he could probably get out of the prison."

"You want me to commit suicide?" Asked gaping once again. I know I'd do anything to get rid of this white clone but suicide was on the bottom of my list.

"Well Ichigo, it's either you or you and your family. It's your choice; there's nothing no one can do about him. He's weaved his way into your soul and isn't leaving." A while later I found myself walking on sidewalks feeling the night replaying in my mind. Yoruichi's voice was like a broken record. Suicide, was that really the only way to get rid of him? It is too sudden. I couldn't do it. I don't want to die. I couldn't go bathing in holy water to get rid of it? No priest, exorcist, or some shit like that? It had to be killing yourself? And if I kill myself I'd go to hell anyway so I would never escape him. I looked up finding myself in front of my home, sighing heavily entering. It was silent and dark.

Slipping off my shoes mechanically before walking down the hall that wasn't lit at all but I knew it like the back of my hand. Entering the living room that was connected with the kitchen and dining area, I saw the TV on. Suddenly lights flashed on. Dad sat on the sofa with his hand on the string of a lamp he just turned on.

"My son do you know how late it is?"

"Eh? You didn't have any problems with me going out late before."

"That's a lie!" He came over sending a flying kick but I easily evaded it and he hit the door behind me.

"What the hell are you talking about? I went to the beach for a week without you knowing and you didn't care." Irritably noted, he turned quickly, I dodged a punch before throwing my own. He landed on the ground holding his cheek; a surprise look was on his face. He acted like I never punched him before.

"Hey can you knock it off? It's too late for that. Tsk, whatever, I'm going to bed. Good night." Growled out lowly before heading upstairs to my bedroom. When entering my bedroom I ignored the mirror completely and just fell on my bed letting sleep drag me in. If I was going to see him awake and asleep there was no point in sleep depriving myself.

Month 3

_**Almost have you, King.**_

All you could hear in my room was slow breathing. I was standing in front of the mirror staring at Shiro whom only grinned back at me. Month three had come painfully slow. Each day was a task of surviving. Also, each day that passed the more that suicide sounded like the only option then hoping for him just to get bored and leave me the hell alone. A few more questions came up after I left the Urahara Soul Readings. Like where did Shiro come from? And how did he find me? Shiro himself took the liberty to answer those questions. He escaped from hell, found me, liked something about me, and entered me without so much as a hello. End of the story.

A knock came at my door; Shiro vanished from the mirror leaving my own reflection to stare back at myself. Turning as Yuzu opened the door,

"Ichi-nii didn't you hear me? Your friends are waiting outside." You could see the clear worry in her eyes. Shiro decided not to let me sleep much, or, well he did if I landed a punch on his pale ass. But that was a rarity. And decided to try and torment me of each passing moment of the day when I'm in front of my family.

"No, sorry. I'll be down shortly." Of course with the black rings around my eyes it made it very clear how little sleep I was getting. Not to mention the wounds I get from him. But I hid those as best as I could. I didn't want anyone knowing what was in me and the solution to the problem. Getting dressed quickly and grabbing my school bag. I jogged down the steps entering the living room just in time to catch a piece of toast that popped out of the toaster. Running towards the exit,

"Ichi-nii aren't you going to stay for breakfast?"

"No I'm going to be late. Be safe." Almost chirped out. I didn't want them thinking that anything is wrong. I'd rather them think I'm schizophrenic than possessed. Both almost the same thing, anyway I saw Keigo and Mizuiro waiting out front.

"Hey guys." Waved over to them before zipping up my jacket that fit me snugly. I studied my jacket for a moment swearing it wasn't this snug on me before but blew it off when they spoke.

"Hey Ichigo, you're late. Oh man you look tired. Have you been getting any sleep?" Keigo asked almost shoving his face in my own, lifting my hand pressing it on his face pushing him back.

"How are you feeling Mizuiro?"

"Good, the cold is finally gone." We spoke leaving Keigo behind, both ignoring his little cries, as well as the shriek for us to wait up. Looking up at the cloudy sky, dark, and dreary. I didn't like it when it rained, but snow was alright. I always found it kind of magical actually. It's the only thing besides my deceased mother that I ever thought was beautiful. Turning my thoughts back to school as we entered the entrance. If I make it out of middle school I'd be happier than a fucking clown would. Hell, if I'm able to turn 15 before I losing it I'll be happy. That's in about five months. Who am I kidding, I'd be lucky to make it to next week with the way things are going.**_ The more you fear me the stronger I get. I almost have you._** _Go die._ I ground my teeth a bit and threw my bag on my desk before sitting down.

Just how much time do I have left?

Wondered having my eyes closed. I even saw him when I closed my eyes now. It's so annoying. School went by as it normally does now in days. Slow and agonizing. Shiro's pokes to my mind were so distracting I don't even know how I'm managing to pass school right now. Also with everyone's eyes on me it made it hard to concentrate even more. Of course they all thought I was crazy, everyone did. Ever since I yelled at Shiro out loud there has been a huge void between me and everyone else. Besides the very few friends I have that stick by me no matter what.

Holding a sigh when entering my house. I kicked off my shoes and planned on trying to get homework done and going to bed early. And maybe if I feel like it, eat. Who knows, every-time I go to sleep I get punched in the stomach. Every-time he punches me in the stomach it makes me barf no matter what. So maybe I'll skip on the eating part, but if I do that Yuzu will be panicking again. Told myself while entering the living room where Karin was getting her soccer ball ready to head out.

"Huh, oh hey Ichi-nii. Are you going to come to my soccer game?" I had already missed three of them, each time I see her face filled with disappointment. I hate this.

"Yeah, sure." Light lit in her eyes brightly, happiness showed through those onyx eyes. It wasn't a real soccer game. It was just her and her friends playing with some other students. But it's the thought that counted I guess. After all it's Febuary, what school would have soccer games in February?**_ You're spending too much time with them._** _I do not_. Almost hissed while grabbing my coat at the door for the second time today.

"Hey don't forget your gloves, with all that running you'll get colder quicker." Idly said while still steaming at the pale demon. She gave a grunt of approval before grabbing her gloves off of a hook having them slip onto her hands. It's almost hard to remember she's only 10 years old. Smirking a bit before feeling a slight numbness in my right arm. Or right side of my body in general. My arm reached out towards Karin and I couldn't stop it._ Shiro, stop! **You're mine, no one else's. **_She turned to me and looked like she froze.

"I-Ichigo?" My right arm trembled in front of her. I could feel the control that I fought for slipping quickly. My mouth felt like it was clamped shut, and my body was like a statue. My fingers were an inch away from her face; I forced my mouth open,

"K-Karin, run." Choked out, her eyes widened, and she had the door open and was out of it just as my control slipped. My body lunged forward towards her._ No._ Thought as I felt like I was watching from the sidelines as my own body ran after her._ No. _She barely was able to pull out of my hold. My hand had curled around her wrist, but she broke free because of her glove sliding off. _No!_My body stopped finally, she looked at me from twenty feet away breathing heavily. Her eyes were wide, scared. But not for herself, for me.

"Go!" Snapped at her. My tone was a mixture of my own, and Shiro's. I forced myself to my knees, and didn't look back up at her. Karin's fast paced footsteps left an echo in my mind. I slouched suddenly; I had full control of my body again. People passed me like I wasn't there. It's Japan, who would actually really give a damn if you were in the fetal position in the middle of a sidewalk? **_Mine._** Standing to his voice, I glared at the cement before turning around heading some where. Not thinking about where I was headed, or what I was doing. If I did, I probably wouldn't make it there without a fight.

I walked up the steps of a decent sized building. It wasn't the biggest in Japan by all means, but it was good enough. Getting onto the roof having the door shut behind me. I stared up at the dreary sky; it looked like it wanted to snow. I really wish it did. Passing that though I walked to the edge of the building and looked down. It was a twenty-story high building, just some random building I thought was good enough. Had to do with something about taxes, heh._ Suicide huh? _Feeling another pulse like the one from earlier. Again my body was moving back on its own accord. Gritting my teeth fighting against him._ Never again will you try to hurt my family. I'll never let you do it._ Growled deeply at him forcing my body to go forward.

It was like pushing a sumo wrestler out of the way. It felt impossible. But slowly, step by step I made it to the edge. Fear had flooded my senses, but my family was more important than my life. He forced my body to turn around to head back to the door, but I bent my back backwards. I saw felt it, air passing my body. I did it. Staring up at the sky ignoring the yelp of, "No." from Shiro, and saw snow falling. Smiling a bit, well at least I got to see it snowing again. Pain shot through my entire backside. Pain, so much pain. Darkness was coming quickly, my vision blurred instantly now going in and out of focus. I saw something before complete darkness took me over. Blue, ice blue? The blue looked like someone's eyes. But I could have been mistaken since those eyes had a blue head too. But they looked shocked enough to be a person. Who knows? They were rather beautiful though, whoever that person was.

Darkness consumed me. I heard a chuckle, wasn't I dead yet? **_I got you now._** Hot air whispered in my ear and arms wrapped around my torso and waist. **_Forever._**

* * *

Yeah, here's another one. But this one isn't a one shot. This is just some 'flooring' to start out with. Usually you have these stories where Shiro is already inside of Ichigo and you don't know how, what, or when. So yeah, this is more of a background.

I didn't do much on this story, so maybe I'll work on rewriting some of it later. I really don't like how I started off Grimmjow's part in the story.

Other than that, what do you think of it so far?


End file.
